dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unimplemented Characters/@comment-73.157.191.19-20171227114716
Here's what I think each character would do. Wilton Bonuses-Doesn't require food because of him being a skeleton. Doesn't get hot or cold becuase of his lack of skin. Drawbacks- Low hp and sanity because of his frailty and not having a brain. All food just falls through him so he can't reap and non-hunger benefits of food items. Can't speak, so you won't get warning much like with Wes and Wilbur. Overall- The biggest thing that Wilton would bring to the table his lack of hunger. This takes out a big challenge of the game, but falls apart (pun intended) with his lack of health and sanity. It would be easy to die with him, and his low sanity causing shadow creatures to spawn wouldn't make the situation any better, along with the fact that he can't restore sanity from food. Wortox Bonuses- Takes no fire damage, has better vision in the dark than most characters, increasing his range of vision in the dark (not immune to the night monster), Good and bad sanity effects swapped. High sanity Drawbacks-Is a monster, Good and bad sanity effects swapped, cannot be revived. Overall-Wortox is a strange one, not just in the fact that he's a demon. His swapping of sanity effects can e both good and bad. You no longer have to worry about evil flowers, nighttime (somewhat) and other things because they raise his sanity, along with things like monster meat. But this coul be bad because normal meat would harm his sanity along with the fact that sanity raising items are a lot more common than sanity lowering ones, making the effect more of a drawback. He flourishes at night with his better vision (Better nightvision than other characters for reference) along with his sanity recharge makes it so you will almost never make a bedroll. HIm being a monster essentially does the same thing as webber, minus being able to tame spiders. Not being able to be revived is pretty self explanitory. Winnie Bonuses- Animals won't run from her, food grows faster in farms, get's slightly more from fruit and vegetable based food. Drawbacks- Can't eat meat, doesn't like to hurt things so she has lower damage. Overall- With Winnie you want to set up a base quickly. Farms combined with her food bonuses will give you no shortage of food, enough to get through the winter if you set up quickly but she has trouble with fighting much like wendy, but she doesn't have an abigail to support her. Wallace Bonuses- Can't be put to sleep by things like mandrakes or panflutes (can still use bedrolls and other items like it), his bagpipes and music sheets allow him to use different effects. His cheerful nature gives him a boost to sanity. Drawbacks-His old age lowers his base speed and damage, and he is quite frail. Overall- You could imagine Wallace as another version of Wickerbottom. His bagpipes and music sheets act much like wickerbottom's books. Each music sheet can only be used once and he starts out with three uses of each, with each use cutting his sanity down by 15 points. These effects combined with his imability to be forced to sleep makes him somewhat good in combat, but this is offset by his low HP. his songs are as follows Timely Waltz- caues the next stage of the day to occur instantly. Good for skipping night. Elegy of rain- instantly causes rain and 3 lightning bolts will strike visible spots on the ground. ood for putting out large fires. Nightlight Lullabye- Causes a light radius equal to a torch to eminate from Wallace for a minuet and a half. Good for a quick get-out-of-dodge when needed Fire Dance- Lights 5 random nearby flammaable objects on fire. Good for dealing damage and obtaining charcoal War Song- raises all allies on screen's damage by 20% for a minuet and a half. Good in case of a tough fight. To fit the rest of the characters, I will be replying to this comment.